


If I Ever Leave This World Alive

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Great Hiatus, Not Beta Read, POV Sherlock Holmes, Revelations, Sherlock in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Inspiration: If I Ever Leave This World Alive / Flogging Molly





	If I Ever Leave This World Alive

It wasn't when John killed the cabbie.

It wasn't when they giggled at nonsense.

It wasn't at the pool.

It wasn't when he jumped.

It wasn't when he listened to his friend heartfelt speech at the cemetery.

It wasn't when he killed his first target, or the second, or the third...

It wasn't when he nearly died in an unsanitary and poorly staffed hospital.

It was in a small wood at the border between Serbia and Bulgaria, surrounded by heavily armed mercenaries and dogs, that Sherlock finally accepted the feeling that was his constant companion since the doctor entered his life. 

_If I ever leave that place alive, if he's waiting for me, I will tell him... John, my friend, my partner, my other half, I love you..._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: If I Ever Leave This World Alive / Flogging Molly


End file.
